This is me
by Princess-of-the-forest
Summary: This is just something that I wrote after hearing a song. What happens when Kagome sings a song?


_I do not own Inuyasha. If I did Sesshoumaru would be in it a lot more and SHIRTLESS. But sadly I own nothing. :(__ starts crying._

"speech"

'thought'

_'other self'_

Kagome was pissed. No she was beyond pissed. A few days ago Inuyasha told her that he loved her and not Kikyo. Then he starts suspecting that she was planning on betraying him it was starting to get annoying. That is the reason she was walking or more like stomping through the forest with her I-pod. She was just glad she brought it with her. After three years of no music it was kind of a relief. Little did she know that a siren han'yo was following her to make sure she didn't do anything funny.

After half an hour of walking Kagome found herself in an amazing clearing. To say it was beautiful was an understatement. It had wild flowers all around, all of them different colors. Running though the clearing was a river. It weaved from the mountains to the valley below. But all of this was unnoticed by the girl in the middle of it all. However it didn't go unnoticed by the two golden eyes that were watching the girl. 'Man she looks beautiful with all the flowers around her.'

"Ah Inuyasha can be so annoying. How can he ever think that I could betray him?" With that she sat down on a boulder that was next to the river. She then took of her shoes and socks off and put her feet into the water. She then turned on her I-pod and put it on the song that she felt was so right for her.

**(This is me – Dream) **

_This is me (this is me...) this is me  
Ah... yeah... (This is me) c'mon...  
_

She slowly started to sing along with the song and let herself sing her heart out.

_  
She stole your heart  
Only did it because she could  
Chewed you up and spat you out  
That girl never was no good  
Baby I will never do that  
I'll love you faithfully  
But your suspicious mind thinks  
I'm gonna repeat her story_

She's making you crazy  
Making you a wreck  
Making you follow me  
Making me a suspect  
You seem to think I'm playing her game  
Don't you know my name

At this Inuyasha's ears laid flat on his head. 'Dose she really feel that way?' '_Of course she dose. You do think that she is going to betray you just like Kikyo.' '_I know your right but how… what do I do?' '_Just listen to the song'_

_  
__Chorus:__  
That was her, this is me  
We're as different as can be  
She and I are nothing alike  
You confusing day with night  
That was then, this is now  
You wanna trust me,  
But you don't know how  
I'm never gonna mess around,  
Set you down, can't you see  
That was her (that was her)  
And baby this is me (this is me)  
(This is me...)__Chorus:__  
That was her, this is me (yeah)  
We're as different as can be (you gotta know)  
She and I are nothing alike (yeah c'mon)  
You confusing day with night (day and night)  
That was then, this is now (now)  
You wanna trust me,  
But you don't know how  
I'm never gonna mess around,  
Set you down, can't you see (see)  
That was her (that was her)  
And baby this is me (this is me)  
(This is me...)__Bridge:__  
Don't suffocate me, give me some space  
Don't make me pay, for all her mistakes  
Believe in the love that's in my kiss  
(Don't say things that don't exist)  
_

Stop making me feel bad  
I'm the best thing you ever had  
The only thing I'm guilty of  
Is giving you too much love

(She's making you crazy)  
She's making you crazy  
Making you a wreck  
Making you follow me  
Making me a suspect  
You seem to think I'm playing her game  
Don't you know, don't you know my name

By this time Inuyasha started to walk towards Kagome. He didn't know what he was going to say but he needed to say something. To show her that he did trust her.

_  
__Chorus:__  
That was her (yeah) this is me (whoa)  
We're as different as can be (yeah c'mon)  
She and I are nothing alike (no, no, no, no)  
You confusing day with night (oh...)  
That was then, this is now (this is now)  
You wanna trust me,  
But you don't know how (you don't know)  
I'm never gonna mess around,  
Set you down, can't you see (can't you see)  
That was her (this is me)_

That was her, this is me (oh...)  
We're as different as can be (uh... yeah)  
She and I are nothing alike (oh, oh)  
You confusing day with night (day and night)  
That was then, this is now (you're mine now)  
You wanna trust me,  
But you don't know how  
(You don't know how)  
I'm never gonna mess around  
(Mess around...)  
Set you down, can't you see (c'mon)  
That was her (that was her)  
And baby this is me (get a grip)

With the end of the song Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome from the back earning him an "eek" from Kagome. She quickly looked to see who was holding her and relaxed when she saw it was Inuyasha. They sat like this for a few minutes, Inuyasha trying to think of something to say and Kagome relaxing into his chest. Finally she decided to break the silence.

"You've been here the whole time haven't you?" at this Inuyasha looked guilty as Kagome turned around to see his reaction but still in the loving embrace.

"Yhea. You are right you are nothing like Kikyo. I shouldn't have treated you like you were."

'Did he just say that? So he understood that the song was about us.' "I know what she did was terrible and you know that I would never do anything like that to you."

With that said she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. She then gave him a loving smile and he knew that she understood what he was truly trying to say.

"Come on we better head back to camp before Miroku starts getting any ideas."

"Yhea your right" Inuyasha then helped Kagome up and cared her back to camp.

'Who knew a song could clear up an argument.'


End file.
